


Lust

by Lois_Tuan



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lois_Tuan/pseuds/Lois_Tuan
Summary: 就，打个炮，灰烬小李贴贴
Relationships: Ashen One/Ringfinger Leonhard
Kudos: 9





	Lust

灰烬轻车熟路地把脑袋搁在无名指的肩上，手臂揽上腰肢，略高的身高在此刻发挥了优势，让他能称心如意将对方圈在怀里。李奥纳德从两人身体间里抽出手来推开灰烬正想凑过来的那还沾着血污的骑士面甲，里面传出略显沉重的呼吸声。他大抵刚经历血战，但李奥纳德不会过问。  
过多的肢体接触让李奥纳德心生不悦，尽管准确来说此时拥抱着他的是具铁壳。一直习惯保持的私人空间在被面前这个铁皮脑袋毫不自觉地一点点侵占，李奥纳德久违地感到了莫名的危机感。但他没有如自己认为所应该的那样，以果断坚决的态度阻止对方，这让他更加觉得烦躁不安。  
在李奥纳德沉默不语时，他推开的那颗脑袋开始发出不满的哼哼。  
“闹够了没有？”  
李奥纳德摆出不爽的语气，试着活动挣脱，却感到对方的手臂又收紧了些。  
接下来他该终止这场闹剧，甚至要好好教训下这个不知分寸的后辈。  
他本该这么做的。

他应该在对方第一次表现得过于暧昧时就动手制止，在距离缩得过近时察觉，在一发不可收拾前停下。  
但他没有的，该死的。李奥纳德在被压倒在王座的台阶上时这么想。  
“李奥纳德…”  
灰烬呢喃着伸出手，抚过李奥纳德的银面具，一路向下细细摩挲过大衣上金线的纹路。那是他握剑的手，曾斩杀了无数游魂怪物，挑战过列强与王者，此时仿佛在触碰无上的至宝。  
李奥纳德感到自己的呼吸不受控制地变得有些急促，他不喜欢这种脱离掌控的感觉。和灰烬在一起的时候他好像总是会想很多，想到一些不合时宜的事或物。他想到那些朦胧的，却又痛楚的，生前的回忆。那些烧成了灰又被一点点拼凑起的，那些给予他生命又将他碾碎的。也许是因为灰烬身上总带着火焰的气息，他心底深处仍不自觉畏惧，却又忍不住渴求的。无火的余灰，这共同的身份曾让他嗤笑，那火焰明明还在片刻不停噬咬他的身体和灵魂，而面前人的欲望之火也分明正要把他灼伤。  
灰烬褪下李奥纳德的长裤，对方在皮肤被触碰时发出细微的颤抖。烧伤的疤痕遍布李奥纳德的身体，火焰永远留存在这具躯壳。灰烬还是以那副近乎虔诚的态度，摸过李奥纳德凹凸不平的皮肤，像是试图抚平那些过分深刻的印记。李奥纳德偏过头不去看，任由灰烬一点点探进他腿间。  
沉重的呼吸声在银面具内部被听得更加真切，李奥纳德咬着嘴唇放松自己紧绷的双腿，这是一个允许的信号，李奥纳德略有些昏沉地想，不是妥协。  
灰烬把头蹭进李奥纳德的颈间，让人心悸的温热触感透过衣物传来。李奥纳德看不清他的脸，但他确实熟悉那双眼睛，他时时都还能回想起那双眼睛里燃烧着掠夺的欲望，却又在其下埋藏着一颗迷茫的灵魂，李奥纳德再熟悉不过这种感觉。  
咕唧的水声从身下传来，灰烬的手指探进穴口，略带粗暴地扩张着。李奥纳德不自觉地闷哼出声，灰烬直起身来，更加兴奋地动了动手指便退了出去，直接掏出了滚烫坚挺的阴茎抵在穴口。  
李奥纳德仰头看向对方的脸，灰烬满脸潮红喘着粗气，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。  
就是那样，李奥纳德想，那满眼都是欲望的模样。  
灰烬一手把这自己的阴茎，一手又扶上李奥纳德的面具。  
“我想看你的脸。”灰烬嗓音沙哑地说。  
李奥纳德抓住他的手腕，拧着嗓子挤出一句，“不要…得寸进尺。”只是喘着气飘忽的声调不再像平时有压迫感。  
李奥纳德感到浑身都该死的燥热，他开始久违地感到烦躁和不安，想扣住灰烬的手却使不上力气。  
灰烬僵着伸出的手，猛地挺了下胯。  
“呃！”异物的突然进入让李奥纳德惊呼出声，不由自主转手抓紧灰烬的领巾弓起腰身，仿佛要抓住救命的稻草。  
灰烬顺势揭掉李奥纳德的面具，银面具一路从台阶落下发出清脆的碰撞声，此后便是一片寂静，只有两人的喘息声交错在一起。  
严重烧伤的皮肤脸扭曲着火焰的刻痕，几乎可以称得上骇人的脸挂着汗珠和泪水，李奥纳德都不知道或是没有意识到那是何时落下的。  
“现在你满意了？”李奥纳德咬牙切齿地说，却又几乎是带着莫名的讥讽，“发现你在操一个怪物你就满意了？对这样溃烂的东西你都能产生欲望？”  
李奥纳德说着抽出衣侧的佩剑，在他成为女神骑士之后就未曾再使用过的剑，即便穿着粗气他动作还是敏捷得让人感叹。剑横在灰烬的颈脖，紧贴着裸露的皮肤，再用一点力就要见血。  
灰烬的脸上看不出情绪，李奥纳德却希望他表现恐惧，表现厌恶，给他理由杀了他或是被杀然后终结这场闹剧，他无所谓。  
灰烬直直地望着李奥纳德，那视线几乎都让李奥纳德感到不舒服，但是其中并无杂物，李奥纳德好像突然明白，对方的内心未曾动摇。  
顶着李奥纳德的剑，无所谓锋利的剑刃割破自己的皮肤，灰烬一点点靠近李奥纳德。  
李奥纳德一怔随后收住了持剑的手，鲜血顺着剑流下，血腥味扑鼻而来。血的味道对两人来说都在不熟悉的东西，但此刻却格外让李奥纳德感到不自在。  
灰烬因为疼痛稍稍皱眉，李奥纳德还想说什么，却被一个吻堵住。  
灰烬的吻温柔得过分，不像他刚才那些动作般粗鲁，用自己的舌头细细舔过李奥纳德凹凸不平，颤抖着的唇瓣。  
剑从李奥纳德手中落下，他攀上灰烬的后颈加深这个吻，手指滑过滚烫的血液。  
灰烬揽着李奥纳德的腰开始抽动，细碎的呻吟从两人的吻中漏出。  
鲜血，性爱，好像一切都疯狂得让人咂舌。快感和意识在一次次碰撞和抽插中游走，几乎失去思考的能力，但在欲望的海洋中还可抓紧彼此。  
我会毁掉你吗，灰烬想，你会毁了我吗。


End file.
